


Chance Meeting And Choice Friends

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: The Wonderful World of Puberty [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which: five year old Tsuna meets Byakuran in the sweets aisle at the grocery store and six year old Tsuna tries to help Spanner and Irie build a Gundam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting And Choice Friends

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **_Age:_** Tsuna is a 5 y/o in the first part; 6- almost 7 y/o in the second part.

__  
****  


* * *

**Byakuran Gesso  
**

* * *

"Mama, can I go to the cookies?" Big brown eyes bored into Nana. 

She knew the answer before she even said it. "Go on but don't you leave that aisle until mama comes to get you, okay Tsu-Tsu? I'll be there in a minute or two." 

"Kay mama." With that, Tsuna ran down to the aisle that held the baked goods and smiled when he found his favorite cookies: gingerbread. 

He stared at those cookies wondering if his mother would agree to get them for him once she came to collect him from the aisle. They looked so delicious and chewy… Tsuna's mouth watered at the thought of eating one. It would be okay if he grabbed the box and held it until she got there, wouldn't it? He shrugged and walked over to the shelf, his tiny arms out stretched and fingers barely tickling the corner of the box. 

Tsuna sighed and stared at it again. He could always… climb up the shelf. With his energy renewed, Tsuna began his trek up the shelf and successfully reached his goal. In his excitement, he grasped the box with both hands and began to panic when he fell backwards. 

"OOMFF!" 

Tsuna had expected to crack his head open or break his butt bones or some other bizarre event that his mother always warned him about when he did dangerous things but no, none of that had happened. Instead he was surprised when he opened his eyes to find that he'd landed on… on a boy. Blinking owlish and then blushing as red as a tomato, Tsuna crawled off of his impromptu savior and sat on his knees beside him, head bowed apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" 

"No harm done, you fell for a good cause." 

Tsuna watched as the boy stood up and dusted off his jeans before smiling and pulling Tsuna up from the ground. A quiet thank you tumbled from his lips as the boy passed him his forgotten box of gingerbread cookies. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed… even though the boy forgave him. 

"Come now, no need to pout. You have your cookies and you came out of the ordeal unscathed, smile a little." 

Tsuna knew that there was something eerie about his white-haired savior but his encouraging smile seemed genuine enough. 

"Ah… Thank you. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but most people call me No Good-Tsuna or just Tsuna." He extended his tiny little hand and Byakuran grasped it in his slightly larger one. 

"Byakuran Gesso. Nice to meet you Tsu-Tsu!" He tugged Tsuna's hand and pulled the startled boy into a hug. "Let's be great friends." Lilac eyes glanced over the boy noting the pink tinged cheeks beneath coffee colored doe eyes… this Tsuna was like a walking plush toy that Byakuran wouldn't mind adding to his collection. 

And keeping. 

"Ah… uh… yes. I'd like to be your friend too Byakuran." Tsuna's smile was bright and full as he un-tucked his head from the boys chest and stared at him with his bright eyes. 

Byakuran smiled again and released Tsuna. "Very well, would you like to come get some candy with me- after I grab a bag of Marshmallows of course?" He headed towards the marshmallows and grabbed the biggest bag. "You can never go wrong with marshmallows." 

Tsuna followed the boy to the end of the aisle but stopped there clutching his box of cookies to his chest. "My- my mama told me to stay here until she came for me." He would've loved to go to the candy aisle, it was his second favorite aisle after all, but he would never disobey his mama. 

Byakuran paused and stared at Tsuna thoughtfully, his eyes crinkling as his smile grew. "Then I suppose we'll have to sit here and wait. Maybe when Tsuna's mama comes, we can go play. I can introduce you to Sho and his boring friend Spanner… they're waiting for me at the park near this store actually." 

"Tsu-Tsu!" 

Tsuna turned and grinned as his mother pushed her cart towards him, smile warm and bright. "Mama!" 

"I see you've found your cookies Tsu-Tsu." 

He nodded happily and dropped the box into her shopping cart. "I made a friend too and he wants to go play at the park near this store…" Tsuna glanced at Byakuran who was carefully watching him and his mother. 

"Hi Tsu-Tsu's mama, I'm Byakuran." The boy waved politely and Nana waved back. 

"Well, today isn't the best day to play because papa is coming home but tomorrow… Tomorrow I'll bring you to the park and pack a lunch for the two-" 

"Four mama, four. He has two other friends." 

Nana giggled. "Very well, I'll bring lunch for the four of you and you can all play as long as it's okay with their parents. How does that sound Byakuran?" 

Byakuran thought about this briefly before nodding. "Sounds like a plan." He walked over to where Tsuna stood and pulled the boy into a hug. "Looks like I'll see you tomorrow then Tsu-Tsu." Placing a light kiss to the boy's cheek that made Tsuna blush and Nana giggle, Byakuran waved goodbye and rounded the corner. 

"Mama is so glad you're making friends Tsu-Tsu." 

Tsuna blushed and nodded. 

He will look back on that day and realize that Byakuran was his first kiss. In fact, the boy will share several kisses with him in the future to the dismay of Tsuna's friends and Tsuna will not mind because he'll chalk it up to the oddity that is Byakuran. 

He will find that the extremely touchy boy is endearing if not a little embarrassing and strange but Tsuna will like him no other way. Tsuna will also look back on that day and thank God for the random encounter with Byakuran at the convenience store because he doubted that he would have met Shoichi Irie or Spanner Mosca without it. 

They are friends that will become near and dear to his heart, friends who he'll value for their intellect and their quiet moments together. 

Spanner will turn out to be an otaku obsessed computer genius who'll force Tsuna to attend ridiculous conventions with himself and Shoichi but that will be okay. Shoichi will end up a robot/gaming genius who will delightedly bring Tsuna to watch he and Spanner compete in various robot wars and gaming competitions. Tsuna will come to love spending quiet nights in any of their rooms snuggled between Spanner and Shoichi as they play a game of Choice and attempt to teach Tsuna how to play said game. Yes, Tsuna will thank Byakuran in full for bringing such interesting friends into his life, himself included. 

But the jealousy and bickering that will follow such friendships… Tsuna will learn that he could do without those. 

It would make his life easier if nothing else. 

* * *

**Shoichi & Spanner**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tsuna stared as Shoichi circled him with a tape measure only pausing when he actually took measurements that he would call out to Spanner. 

Shoichi stopped in front of Tsuna, his smile soft as he stared at him. "We're working on building a robot." 

"Okay…" Tsuna scratched his head curiously as he glanced around Spanner's backyard. "But why are you measuring me?" 

"We've decided to build a Gundam and we need your measurements so that you can fit inside." Spanner tapped his pencil against his note pad, his face relatively blank as he stared at it. When he looked up, a small smile pulled at his lips as his blue eyes met hazel. "You're only 100 centimeters (1) Tsuna… you're not even the average height of a five year old girl and you're six now. Interesting…" 

"Hey!" A frown marred Tsuna's delicate face whilst his lips pursed into a pout. "I may be small now but one day I'll be big and strong like my papa." Tsuna smiled to himself as he thought of his father. He knew with absolute certainty that one day he'd be as tall, strong, and handsome as his dad. His father had told him so himself! 

Regretfully, as Tsuna will grow, he'll come to see that such aspirations were out of his reach from the very beginning. He'll find that he entirely inherited his mother's genes- from his height to his feminine, if not beautiful, appearance. This will cause him certain growing pains but he'll learn to live with one fact: Tsunayoshi Sawada cannot be a manly man like his papa. It simply will never be a possibility for him. Unbeknownst to Tsuna, everyone else was clued into that fact long before he was. But that has yet to come. 

Shoichi hid his smile as he began to measure Tsuna's arm span. "Of course you will Tsuna. Now hold still for a moment." 

A heavy sigh fell from Tsuna's plump lips and caused his cheeks to puff. "Why do I have to be the one to get inside?" Honestly, they were always making him play guinea pig- not that he entirely minded but he'd noticed a strange pattern. 

Every time he followed along with their experiments, it ended with him in pain or injured. Every. Single. Time. Whether they were repairing a bike, creating a computer simulation, or currently, building a _Gundam_ , the results were always the same: a wailing Tsuna. 

And afterward, his mama would worry and fuss over him and he wouldn't be allowed to play outside until she was assured that he'd be safe out in such a dangerous world. His mother was always very protective of him but it had worsened over the last couple of months. His papa said that mama was far more emotional when with child and Tsuna was beginning to see that his mother was indeed very… _expressive._ In his childish mind, she reminded him of a Jigglypuff that discovered everyone had fallen asleep during its cute little song… 

Nevertheless, he didn't want to end up with another sprained ankle, burnt thumb, bleeding orifice, black eye, or anything else that would inevitably make him cry and his mother enter Jigglypuff mode. 

"Because, if you do, we can sit in my room and play videogames afterwards." 

"Huh?" As those words slowly caught up to Tsuna and his chestnut brown irises widened with glee as his gaze met Spanner's. "Really?" 

And it was in that instant that Spanner knew he'd won Tsuna over. "Really." Shoichi shot him a look that he entirely ignored because they were both guilty of conning their adorable friend into doing their bidding at one point or another. 

They were cunning six year olds who could con the devil if they didn't think it too troublesome. 

"Fine, but this is the last time." In the future, Tsuna would recall saying that phrase to those two on numerous occasions throughout his life span. 

And he wouldn't regret a moment of not actually following through with the "threat". 

* * *

"Owowowowowowo…" Tsuna sat heavily on the floor and held his aching hand to his chest- the same hand he'd used to sheild his pained head. His big honey brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears as he bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground willing himself not to cry. 

That was going to be harder than he initially assumed it would be. 

"Tsuna!" Shoichi slid to a stop beside the nearly sobbing brunet. He dropped to his knees and gently grasped Tsuna's shoulder. "We're so, so, sorry." He'd promised Tsuna that he wouldn't let him get hurt and now… now he'd failed. 

"Tsuna…" Spanner dropped his tools and quickly climbed down from his tree house. "Darn…" He kneeled in front of his small friend and gently took the boy's hand, cringing when Tsuna winced. He inspected the injured limb and concluded that Tsuna would live but that knowledge didn't make him feel any better, not with Tsuna looking as he did at that very moment. "I should've been paying more attention Tsuna, I'm sorry." 

He knew Tsuna was standing near or beneath the window of the tree house and really, it was unlike him to not be careful but he'd gotten distracted by Tsuna's quaint laughter. In his quest to see what his little friend was laughing at, he'd knocked his tool pail out of the window and it landed right on the boys head. He was thankful that his tools weren't in it but still… Needlessly to say, Spanner felt horrible and he tended to every time Tsuna was injured as a result of his and Shoichi's projects. But they always made it up to Tsuna, always. 

"It hurts." And with those uttered words, Tsuna couldn't restrain his tears any longer. He began to bawl. 

"It'll be okay Tsuna." Spanner smiled softly as he pulled Tsuna to his chest and ran a hand through that thick mane of hair. "It'll be alright." 

Shoichi nodded and began soothingly rubbing Tsuna's back. "You'll be fine, we promise." 

"Are- are y-you sure?" Tsuna's voice came out muffled as he kept his face firmly pressed to Spanner's tiny torso. 

Spanner nodded. "Nothing's broken and your head seems alright… That means we can go sit in my room and play videogames and I'll ask my mom to make cookies. Will that make it feel a little better?" 

Tsuna sniffled and glanced between the two boys tending to him. "Mhm…" 

Shoichi grinned and stood up. "Good. Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride to Spanner's room." 

Tsuna gave them a watery smile as he shakily stood on his feet and climbed onto Shoichi's back. Spanner watched as they walked away and was glad to hear Tsuna laughing as he disappeared through the back door with Shoichi. They did tend to make Tsuna cry an awful lot during their experimentation but they always made up for it in full. Plus, they kind of liked consoling their adorable friend and the smiles they received from him afterwards. 

"Is everything alright now Spanner?" 

Spanner glanced up at his mother who was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Yes, we fixed it." 

"Then I'll make the usual and I'll bring it up for you in a bit." 

As these three grow, Tsuna will cease to be the cry baby he once was and he will instead go to his intelligent friends with other concerns that plague his young mind. Spanner and Shoichi will console him in a way only they knew how: videogames, cookies, and quality time spent lounging around. And Tsuna will be thankful that he has a place to go to where he doesn't have to worry about most of the confusions of growing up. Unknown to Tsuna, he will serve as their escape from identical worries just as he will be the cause of them. 

Thus is the life of a growing boy. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to set the ground work for the various pairings of Tsuna in the future and once I'm done with all of the cutesy little childhood stories, we'll move into M-rated territory. As I said before, you can all skip around the chapters once this thing grows a bit because they're in no particular order. Oh, and to answer some questions that everyone may have:
> 
>  **Tsuna & the girls:** Tsuna will not be intimate with the girls but he will befriend them and Haru will like him as she does in cannon. Kyoko will be here too but... well, you'll see.
> 
>  **Pairings:** All of the KHR boys will be in this story and they'll all have their own special relationship with Tsuna... a fairly oblivious Tsuna.
> 
>  **(1):** 100 centimeters is roughly 39 inches for all of you out there. That really is the average height of a five year old girl and Tsuna's six, nearly seven here.  
>  Thank you so much for reading and, if you dig it, don't be afraid to drop a line or hit that Kudos key!


End file.
